


Innocent's Wrath

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [10]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James sets Innocent on the warpath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

James was pacing along the wall outside the hospital gates, cursing under his breath, when Innocent arrived. She gave him a meaningful nod as she rode past, and James had a mulish impulse to remain right where he was – after all, he _was_ on leave – but after a moment, he ground his cigarette out and headed back to the entrance. Innocent was stepping out of the car as he approached.

“Ah, Sergeant. I understand there’s been some good news about Inspector Lewis?”

James shrugged, watching as her driver turned the corner into the car park. “He squeezed my hand a couple of times. No other changes.”

“Squeezed your – never mind, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. So what’s next?”

“The doctors are with him now.”

Innocent looked at him curiously. “And why is it that you’re out here, rather than in there, observing?”

“It’s the specialist from London, a Dr Keeley. She was unwilling that I should stay for her consultation.”

“I understood from Dr Hobson that Lewis had you down as his emergency contact,” Innocent said. At James’ nod, she continued, “Which means the hospital is obliged to allow you access to any information Lewis himself would have access to.”

“Yes, but –”

“Then I fail to see how Dr Keeley has any reasonable grounds to object to your presence.”

“The doctor is apparently a ‘good Christian’ who disapproves of our ‘lifestyle,’ ma’am.”

“Lifestyle, Sergeant?”

James took a deep breath, fighting to control his frustration as he recalled the doctor’s sanctimonious behaviour. “She thinks that Inspector Lewis and I are lovers.”

Innocent watched him for a long moment. “Is there something between the two of you that I should know about, Hathaway?”

“No, ma’am. We’re …friends, nothing beyond that. However, Dr Keeley made it quite clear that she would refuse to consult at all, should I insist on being present. I didn’t want to jeopardise his treatment or recovery any further by antagonising her,” James replied, shoulders hunched.

Innocent pressed her lips into a grim line. “Is that so? Well, we shall see about _that_ , shan’t we?” She squared her shoulders and continued briskly, “Come along, Sergeant. Perhaps it’s time we acquaint the good doctor with Britain’s formidable anti-discrimination laws. What do you think?”

James could not quite prevent the corners of his mouth from curving upwards. “I did consider it, ma’am, but since I am not here in my official capacity, I thought such behaviour might have been frowned upon by my superior officers.”

“Well, I _am_ here in my official capacity,” Innocent said firmly. “And I’m not going to stand for my people being mistreated by anyone.”

“But, ma’am. Inspector Lewis and I… I told you, we’re not really–”

“That doesn’t matter in the slightest, James. It’s the bloody _principle_.” Innocent swept into the hospital entrance, heels clicking sharply on the tiled floor.

James took a brief moment to be thankful Innocent was on _his_ side before hurrying after her. He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
